


Inktober Prompts

by Divine Gardienne (Eliizabethx)



Series: Julian/Bronwyn [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Lots of kissing, M/M, More Cuddles!, More tags to be added, Multi, Playful teasing, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliizabethx/pseuds/Divine%20Gardienne
Summary: A collection of completed Inktober prompts totally out of order lol1. Nadia/Apprentice - Fingertips2. Julian/Apprentice - Intimacy





	1. Nadia/Apprentice

**For** [ **this** ](https://divinearcana.tumblr.com/post/166070593137/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday) **Inktober prompts list for writers. The prompt was “ _Fingertips_ ” ~**

 

She finally makes her way to her rooms after a long, tiring day, wanting nothing more than to fall into bed.

She pauses in front of the hall leading to Pet’s room though, a desire to see the woman suddenly warring with her desire for sleep, but it’s late and she’s likely abed already.

Normally she would have Portia assist her in disrobing, but Nadia had dismissed her hours ago when she realized how late of a night it would be. At least one of them would be rested tomorrow.

She’s already toeing off her shoes as she shuts the door behind her, pulling baubles and jewels from her hair, sighing in relief as the weight disappears.

She suddenly pauses when she realizes she’s not alone in her chambers. Brown curls peak over the arm of her chaise, and as she quietly approaches she can see a shawl-wrapped shoulder slowly rising and falling with sleep.

Rounding the side of the chaise she drops her jewelry on a side-table and takes a moment to observe the sleeping woman. The foolish thing must have fallen asleep waiting for her.

****

A pleasant warmth fills her chest to near bursting when she reaches out to brush a few curls away from her face, and Pet turns towards the touch, still sound asleep even as her lips part and a warm puff of her breath fans out over Nadia’s wrist.

She’s suddenly aware of the affectionate smile her lips have curved into, and on impulse allows herself to lean down and brush a gentle kiss to the woman’s cheek.

She settles lightly on the edge of the cushions, brushing her fingers lightly over her cheek to draw the woman from sleep. “Pet… Petronija, wake up dear.”

She grumbles something sleepily as she blinks up at her, appearing confused for a moment before her eyes suddenly dart around the room in surprise, her cheeks coloring in embarrassment.

Nadia smiles reassuringly at her.

“I’m sorry,” Pet whispers. Her eyes close briefly in contentment when Nadia brushes her fingers over the other woman’s cheek again. “I was waiting for you, but I didn’t realize how late it had gotten. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“It’s alright, Pet,” she says. “I’m not complaining by any means, but what brought you?”

Her cheeks darken even further, remarkably, as her brow furrows. “Uh…”

Nadia laughs quietly. “You don’t remember, do you?”

She glances away in embarrassment, confirming her suspicions.

“I should, ah, probably go,” she mutters awkwardly. “It’s late, you need to sleep.”

Nadia hesitates for a moment, but when Pet moves to stand she reaches out and cups her jaw. She goes still beneath her hand, her eyes darting up to meet hers.

“Stay?” She asks.

Pet watches her for a long moment but the strange aura of calm she always exudes is working miracles for Nadia, and she feels utterly content to wait as long as the other woman needs, her hand absentmindedly caressing her jaw.

Finally she breaths out, and offers her a tentative smile, full of soft sweet things that Nadia wants to wrap up and keep with her forever. “Alright.”

Nadia is helpless to stop herself from leaning over and brushing her lips just softly against hers, once, twice, a third time and then she pulls back. She feels vulnerable in the moment, too soft and too open, but seeing the look of wonder and tender delight on her lover’s face makes it worth it.

“Come darling,” she says, standing and extending her hand to her. The woman takes it easily, smiling shyly at her as she stands and steps close, placing a sweet kiss on Nadia’s cheek.

Pet asks about her day as they walk to the bedroom and Nadia can’t help but marvel at how domestic and comfortable it feels.

They help each other disrobe after Nadia knots her ties twice trying to sleepily undo them, and Pet has difficulties with the clasps on the clothes Nadia had picked out for her.

“I could find something else for you, if you’d like,” she offers, not meeting the woman’s eyes as she undoes each clasp and tie carefully.

“You don’t have to, I-I like them,” Pet replies, sounding shy and sleepy. “A lot actually, I’ve never worn anything so fine, I’m still not very used to all the bits and bobs.”

She chuckles at herself a little as she reaches up to remove her dangling earrings, while Nadia finishes the last clasp.

She smiles serenely at the brunette, easily leaning in to kiss her. Pet makes a happy noise against her lips and responds eagerly, her empty hand coming up to thread fingers through her burgundy hair.

When they part Pet is blushing again, with pleasure this time though, a peaceful smile resting on her lips. She moves to the bed, pulling the covers back for them as Nadia finishes undressing.

“I think I’ll pick some other things out for you anyway,” she says absentmindedly, as she drapes her dress over an ottoman after removing it. “I like spoiling you.”

When she turns back she sees Pet already sitting in the bed, watching her with a content expression, her cheeks still stained red. “I suppose I can live with that, I’ve never really been spoiled like this before.” The woman pulls the covers farther back for Nadia to slip under.

Nadia settles into the bed happily, watching as Pet smoothes the covers out over them before turning on to her side to face her.

The woman reaches out to brush some of Nadia’s hair away from her face, and lets her fingers linger over her cheek for a moment. Nadia sighs at the contact, closing her eyes to savor it, and when she opens them again she sees Pet holding her arm open to her, a bashful smile on her lips.

Nadia immediately slides closer and slips her arm around the other woman’s waist, her other arm curled against her chest. Pet’s arm holds her close as she tucks Nadia’s head under her chin, placing a quick kiss to the top of her head.

Nadia smiles and places one of her own on Pet’s neck, before she nuzzles close and presses her face into the space between her neck and shoulder, sighing deeply and contentedly, and feeling more at peace than she had all day. Just as Pet’s presence always managed to do for her.

She tightened her arm around her lover, and felt herself start to slip towards sleep as she felt Pet’s fingers combing soothingly through her hair.

  


In the morning when Portia comes to wake her for the day the woman can’t restrain her smile at the sight of the Countess and the Magician curled together so lovingly, Nadia practically plastered to the poor woman, who to her credit seemed completely content. One arm pillowing Nadia’s head, while the other’s hand was tangled in her hair and resting comfortingly at the back of her neck.

Portia decided to let them rest a bit longer, resolving to go down to the kitchens and make tea herself. The countess had a very long night after all, she deserves to sleep in for at least a few extra minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nadia is a treasure and needs to be appreciated and loved.
> 
> Comments are welcome and appreciated~!


	2. Julian/Apprentice

**For** [ **this** ](https://divinearcana.tumblr.com/post/166070593137/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday) **inktober prompts list for writers. The prompt was _“Intimacy” ~_**

 

“Would you just get in here, you foolish man!” Bronwyn took his arm and pulled him bodily into her shop, somewhat surprising him with the show of strength.

“… I’ll just stay a moment, until the Guards stop circling,” he said after she closed and locked the door.

“I don’t know how they haven’t spotted you before now, the way you wander around in the middle of the market, in broad daylight,” she remarked, quirking a dark brow at him.

He shrugged a bit helplessly, laughing despite himself and earning an amused smile from her. Which he marked as a win for him.

She pat her deceptively docile looking familiar on the head as she passed him, earning a pleased whuff from the beast. Gesturing for him to follow her she lead him to her kitchen where a pot was cooking on the stove, and letting out a comforting spiced smell.

“Are you injured?” She asked, drawing his attention back to her, and finding her eyeing him worriedly.

“No.” She looked at him suspiciously. "I’m quite well, I assure you.“

She sighed, walking over to stand in front of him, she watched him silently for a time. Her gaze was intent enough to make him want to fidget under it’s weight.

She reached her hand up slowly and he went still, watching her with a wide-eye as she gripped his chin with a soft touch, turning his face this way and that.

"You look exhausted,” she said quietly, releasing his chin to hesitantly trail her fingers over his jaw. His eyelashes fluttered at the delicate touch. “Oh Julian…”

He couldn’t contain the little noise that escaped him when she cupped his cheek, leaning into the touch. His eye fell closed when her other hand came up to frame his face, his knees going week when her thumbs rubbed comforting little circles into his cheekbones.

He forced himself to look when he felt her move closer, staring down at her with a wide fearful eye. He could feel her body heat brushing against him and he shuddered, his hands wrapping around her wrists intent on pulling them away.

Instead he found himself pressing closer to her, forcing her hands to slip down and curl around the back of his neck. He thought she might be standing on her tiptoes, short thing that she was.

“Bron-”

“What’s wrong Julian?” She asked quietly, staring up at him as she brought one of her hands to rest over his heart. He sagged into her helplessly, staring down at her a little desperately, his grip on her too tight and he knew he should let go.

“I-I..” He floundered, and she must have sensed his fear because she stepped closer to him yet, forcing him to release his grip on the hand held over his heart as she slipped it around his waist.

“Shhh,” she hushed him gently, her hand comforting on the back of his neck and the other rubbing broad strokes over his back in a soothing pattern. She raised up as far as she could and leaned in towards him, and he was helpless but to meet her the rest of the way.

He whimpered when their lips met and she lead them in a soft and sweet kiss that almost had him crying. He released her other wrist in favor of hesitantly curving his hand over her jaw, she smiled against him before pressing her body against his and deepening their kiss, still keeping it slow and comforting even as his desperation tried to leak into it. His other hand found it’s way into her half-down hair, the pale pink waves curling around his gloved fingers and making him regret that he was wearing them.

Her warmth was radiating around and through him, and he felt simultaneously safer than he had in years and like his heart was teasingly being ripped from his chest by Time’s harsh hand.

He hadn’t realized she’d been moving them until the back of his thighs bumped into her kitchen table, even then he thought he might have ignored it if she hadn’t broken their kiss at the same time.

“Please,” he begged her, not entirely certain what he was asking for, but knowing whatever it was, it felt essential to his continued wellbeing.

“Shhh,” she hushed him again, smiling gently as she brushed another soft kiss to his lips, pulling away before he had the chance to chase the heat from her lips. “Sit down, please?”

With such a gentle request as that he would have been hard-pressed to refuse her anything she’d asked him for in that moment. He looked to his side and shakily moved to the chair pulled out from the table, bringing them to a more reasonable height once he’d sat.

She hummed her approval and leaned in again, threading both of her hands into his hair before kissing him again, his hands automatically settled at her hips and his fingers flexed instinctively when she pulled his hair gently, a quiet moan slipping past his lips and into her mouth before he could stop himself.

She paused at the sound, pulling back a few inches to watch him with an intense gaze, taking in his ruffled appearance and kiss swollen lips no doubt, just as he was taking in the same about her.

He felt unreasonably giddy about the flush to her lips and the tangles in her hair.

She places one last quick peck to his lips before pulling away, smoothing her hands over his hair and then fixing him with a look. “Stay there.”

He nodded easily, watching her move towards the stove, stirring whatever was in the pot a few times before walking over to a cupboard and pulling two bowls and two spoons from it. She walked back to the stove and dished what looked to be some kind of stew into the bowls, before finally coming back to the table.

She stared at him for a few moments before holding both bowls out to him, he stared at her in confusion but accepted them from her. She leaned in and kissed his cheek before pointing towards the front room.

“Take those upstairs to the common room,” she said, smiling gently at him. "Get comfy, I’ll be right there.“

He blinked at her a few moments before nodding. He watched her move back to the stove, then walked out of the room and up the stairs to the left of her backroom.

Her dog was already upstairs lounging on a pile of pillows in the corner, he raised his head to gaze at him disinterestedly before dropping back down to the cushions.

He moved to the couch and sat the bowls down on the end-table next to it, taking his coat off and laying it over an armchair sat next to a bookshelf. He plucked self-consciously at his gloves before finally pulling them off and tossing them on top of his coat.

Bronwyn padded up the stairs then, barefoot now and holding the sweater she’d been wearing. She smiled at him, hanging her sweater on rack by staircase. He hadn’t seen that when he came up.

"You don’t have to look so stiff and formal,” she said lightly, pulling the tie out of her hair and pulling her fingers through the tangles before pulling it all up into a messy bun. He watched her, transfixed. “This isn’t an interview Julian, you can take off your shoes or your over shirt if you want.”

He nodded, a bit stiffly, sitting down to pull his boots off. She takes them from him when he finishes, and picks his coat and gloves up from the chair, hanging them from the rack after sitting his boots down next to it.

He hesitates for a moment before unbuttoning his top and shrugging it off, he breaths a little easier in just his undershirt, and lets her hang the article up as well. He sits down in the corner of the couch while she does, feeling anxious and fidgety again.

She turns around and sends him a reassuring smile, walking over to him and leaning down to gently brush her lips against his. He sighs involuntarily, leaning forward to follow her lips when she pulls away.

She laughs happily and he feels warmth blossom in his chest. He leans back again while she picks up their bowls, but instead of handing him his she sits down on his thigh closest to the arm of the couch. His eye widens and he goes still in surprise, watching her turn sideways and lift her legs onto the couch, so that she’s now sitting wedged into the space between his thigh and the arm of the couch, her legs propped on his lap with her feet sitting on the cushion next to him.

She offers his bowl to him, watching his face with a mischievous amused glint in her eyes, still smiling at him.

He takes it after a moment, adopting a teasing smirk. “You know, you didn’t need the pretense of food to sit in my lap.”

She laughs. “Noted,” she says, kissing his cheek and dismantling any false bravado he’d built up with the soft gesture. She pressed close to his side, leaning her head on his shoulder while she stirred her stew and blew on it a few  times.

If he’d been struck down right then he could have died a happy man. This was the exact intimacy he’d always craved, always daydreamed of. How obvious that he should find it now, of all times, when he sought answers he would likely die for.

But when he hesitantly laid his left hand on her thigh while he blew on his own stew, and she reached out and thread their fingers together, never even hesitating at the brand that marked him a criminal… He thought it might be worth it, even if he only had it for a little while.

“This is quite good,” he remarked quietly, after taking a small sip of the broth.

She smiled at him, looking pleased and content. “I’m glad you like it, beef stew is my favorite. Sometimes I make it thicker and serve it over rice, instead of with noodles.”

“What else do you like?” He asked curiously, slowly settling into this domestic sort of ease she was exuding.

“You,” she said easily, straight-faced and lips barely quirking when he sputtered on his food. Her composure broke when he shot her a mock-offended look as he set his bowl on her legs and wiped his mouth.

She positively shook with laughter, apologizing unrepentantly and squeezing his hand.

He tsked at her, and retrieved his hand to properly eat his food.

“It is true, but what did you want to know?” She said, still smiling at him.

He returned her smile this time. “Everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this man okay.
> 
> Comments are welcome and appreciated~!


End file.
